The Scrooge of Love
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Maxwell gets an eye opening visit from people of his past, present and future. Will it lead him to Fran?
1. James

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.

Scene 1

**Authors Note- This story takes place the night before Maxwell goes to Kooristan and tells Fran he loves her (see episode "Not Without My Nanny.") This is written to the plot of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. Instead of trying to find the meaning of Christmas, the ghost are trying to show Max the meaning of his love for Fran. So before I give anything else away…. "The Scrooge of Love"**

Fran was furious the whole plane ride. She couldn't believe that he would let her leave so angry like that. She thought that they were finally getting somewhere but like always he took the steppes back. Was she really that stupid for falling for this again and thinking this time would be different? Playing with her heart was just a fun game for him. She understood that he needed to work but if he really did care about her, he wouldn't have let her leave. As the plane began to land Fran decided to forget about Maxwell Sheffield and she was just going to enjoy her vacation with Gracie.

Meanwhile, back in New York Maxwell was also furious. "How could she not realize that I have to work?" he thought to himself "I don't think she understand that these things don't just appear out of nowhere." Niles had tried to talk him out of letting her leave but he really didn't want to deal with it . It's not like she wasn't coming back. Her and Grace would be back in about a week. He goes into his office and decides to forget about Fran and focus on his work.

A couple of days later and Maxwell is still buried in his work. He has barley stepped out of his office, only to eat. No wait, that wasn't even true. It's like in those last couple of days he went back to his old habits after Sarah died. Then Miss. Fine dragged him back out into the land of the living. What was it about that woman? "Oh well" he thought " She'll be back soon." He looked up at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock so decides to go to bed.

Before he fell asleep a gust of wind blows a window open. He gets up to close it but something or should he say someone caught his eye. He turned around and saw his father standing by the fire place.

Max- Father? What the devil are you doing here?

James- I came to warn you Maxwell.

Max was very confused. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to make sure this was real. After a while though, Max became used to the idea and acted like it was normal for his father to be standing in his room in the middle of the night.

Max- Warn me about what?

James- About Fran.

Max- Why the hell should I listen to you? You are the last person on Earth that should be giving me relationship advice?

James- No. I'm the perfect person to warn you. I know from experience and failure that you should stop this charade. It is clear that you love her, now just tell her.

Max- I'm not listening to you.

James- Your acting like a child Maxwell.

Max- How would you know what a child acts like. It's not like you have ever spent any time with any.

James-I knew this was not going to work. That is why people from your past, present and future will visit you tonight.

Max- What do you think I am? Bloody Scrooge?

James- Well yes. I guess you could almost say that but instead of teaching you about Christmas, they'll open your eyes to your love. Now the first person will appear at midnight.

Then all of a sudden James was gone, leaving Maxwell confused and alone in his room. He didn't know what to think so he lied down and went to sleep.

Max- I must be dreaming.


	2. Sarah

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.**

**Scene 2**

**Authors Note****- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now that Christmas is over and I'm on vacation I probably finish this story by the end of the week. Thanks for your patience****. **

At midnight the alarm clock on Max's bedside table began to go off.

Max- Why the hell is this going off now?

When he sits up to turn the buzzing off he sees a blonde woman sitting curled up on one of the chairs by the fire place. At first he thinks it's Maggie but then he remembers she was sleeping over a friend's house tonight. Then all of a sudden the woman turns around and looks him dead in the eye. For a minute Maxwell gets lost in the big beautiful blue eyes. He knew exactly who's eyes he was looking into for he could never forget those eyes.

Max- My God! What happened? Am I dead?

Sarah- No Maxwell, you're not dead.

Max- I missed you so much Sarah, but why are you here?

Sarah- Don't you remember? Your father came here and told you that three people were going to come and talk to you tonight. I'm the ghost of the past.

Max- This is one hell of a dream!

Sarah- Take my hand Max and come with me.

Maxwell grabs Sarah's hand and she pulls him towards the fireplace. They disappear out of Maxwell's room. They then reappear in a hospital hallway. They look into one of the rooms and saw themselves holding a baby Maggie. Then the picture changed to them holding Brighton and then finally Gracie.

Max- These were the best days of my life.

They watched as Maxwell tried to calm an obviously mad Brighton. Even though they had known for months before Grace was born that she was going to be a girl, Brighton was still not a happy camper when he was told he had another sister.

All of a sudden the picture changed again. Now they stood there looking at Maxwell crying over Sarah's bedside the night she died. Maxwell's head fell solemnly. He didn't want to relive that terrible day again.

Max- And this was the worst day of my life.

Sarah- And you handled all wrong. You should have comforted them instead of separating yourself from them. At first I looked down and understood that you were still grieving for me but then as time went on and you didn't change your habits I got really mad. Do you realize that when Grace's therapist asked her to describe her father, she described Niles?

Sarah knew that her job here was help him and not berate him but she couldn't help it. Maxwell said nothing in return. He was so ashamed of himself. He knew that he didn't handle the situation to the best of his ability but it just made things worse that his dead wife was standing here yelling at him.

Sarah- so I decided to take matters into my hands and help you out. I searched New York for all the most qualified nanny's. But then I realized after about Brighton's fifth faked suicide that it wasn't the most qualified that you needed, it was the one who could love them the most. Someone who could not only love our kids unconditionally but one who could open your heart and let them in again and maybe let herself in to. It took me awhile but I finally stumbled across Fran Fine. I observed her for a couple of weeks and realized that she was perfect, a little unorthodox, but perfect.

Maxwell listened to her as the scene changed to the living room of the house the day he hired Fran for a trial weekend. Maxwell stood there for a while silently observing. He looked at his past self and noticed one major appearance missing.

Max- I knew she was the one who caused this grey streak. Look at me there is not a single grey hair on my head there.

Sarah just shook her head and laughed at him. They both again focused on the scene playing in front of them,

_Fran__- Oh Thank you Mister Sheffield! You won't regret this!_

_Maxwell__- I'm rather sure I will_.

Sarah- So Max, do you regret it?

Max- At first I did, yes. But looking back on these last few years I realize that hiring her was one of the best decisions I have ever made.

Sarah- Well we have time for one more stop and I know exactly where to take you.

Sarah grabbed his hand again with a big almost guilty looking smile on her face. The scene changed again and they stood on a very shaky plane. It didn't take him long to realize Where he was. He looked over and saw himself holding on to Fran for dear life and her doing the same to him.

Max- Great. First I can't get her off my back and now you decide you're going to torture me about this too.

Maxwell looked at the scene in front of him some more and realized what was going to happen next.

Max- Don't say it you bloody fool! Don't say it!

Sarah- Nobody can see or hear us Maxwell. There is no changing the past but you can change the future. It is time for me to leave Maxwell. If you can tell me what the lesson here is, I won't send the next ghost.

Max- I think I know what it is. I should spend more time with the children and give Miss. Fine a raise for everything she has done for me and the children.

Sarah- No Max. That's not it. I guess I'll have to send the next ghost anyways.

All of a sudden Sarah disappeared and Maxwell stood alone in his bedroom again. He tried to figure what exactly Sarah had meant by that little trip but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to give up and go to sleep. At least till the next ghost showed up.

**Authors Note****- I really hate to do this but it looks like I must. I'm going follow the example of the other writers and ask for at least three more comments before I put the next chapter up. It doesn't have to be good. I would rather get a comment saying you hated it then get no comments at all. Thanks!**


	3. Brighton

Disclaimer-I don't own The Nanny

Scene 3

At 2am Maxwell's alarm started to buzz again. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. When he looked up and saw Brighton sitting exactly where his mother had been sitting two hours ago. This really confused him. How could Brighton be a ghost if he was still alive?

Max- Brighton? I thought you went camping with your school mates. Is everything okay?

Brighton- I'm not sure if everything's okay. I know this sounds weird but I was sleeping in my tent when I woke up and saw mom standing over me. I'll tell you it was a good thing I was in my own tent.

Max- Why?

Brighton- Well first I screamed like a little girl and then well I started to cry a little..it wasn't even really a cry but more like a..

Max- It's okay Brighton you don't have to explain it, it's perfectly normal. But back to why you're here.

Brighton- Well she told me she needed my help with you. She gave me instructions and told me I could go anywhere I wanted to just by thinking about it. She told me to think about your bedroom so I did and all of a sudden here I am.

Max- So I guess you're the person she sent me from the present. But explain to me this. What is the point of these "visits"?

Brighton- That I cannot tell you. Mom told me not to. I'm just praying you get the point by the end of tonight because if you don't we're all screwed. Now let's go.

Again they disappear from Maxwell's bedroom. They then re-appear in a big lavish palace. Maxwell got confused because he didn't recognize this place.

Max- Where are we Brighton?

Brighton- We're in Kooristan. This is where Fran and Gracie are. Now if I could only find them.

Max- But why are we here?

Brighton- I'm supposed to show you the present and this is the present. Ah there she is!

Brighton pulled Maxwell over to where Fran and the Sultan were sitting. They watched silently as Fran and the Sultan talked. Maxwell erupted when he heard the sultan ask her to stay with him.

Max- She can't stay here! She has to come back to me..err..us!

Brighton- She doesn't have to. Don't get me wrong I love Fran and me Maggie and Gracie would be very upset if she did leave us but you are not exactly making it easy for her to stay. You just keeping pushing and pushing her away. We aren't going to always need a nanny. Soon she'll be gone.

Max- I am not pushing her away! I just started calling her by her first name. That's a step.

Brighton- First of all you only call her by her first name when nobody else is around and second of all you call Sylvia, Yetta and Val by their first names and that doesn't mean anything.

Max- Yes but they're not my employees.

Brighton- What about Niles?

Max- That's different. Nobody knows his last name.

Brighton- Still be serious. When was the last time you viewed Fran as just an employee?

Max- I really don't want to be talking about this with you. Please take me home.

Brighton- Fine my time is up anyway. Mom was right this is a lot harder than I thought. You can be really thick headed some times. Just remember one thing, even if she comes back this time, she won't wait around forever.

With that Brighton was gone and Max was alone once again in his bedroom. He knew that Brighton was right. She wouldn't wait around forever but he wasn't ready yet.

Max- Why can't they realize why this is so hard for me? This has to be the most infuriating nights of my life. My father, my dead wife, and then Brighton. Who's next! Who could they possibly send to me next.

Maxwell slowly but angrily got back into bed, pulled the batteries out of his alarm clock and fell into a restless sleep once more.


	4. Young Sarah

Disclaimer- I don't The Nanny.

Scene 4

**Author's Note****: I know I promised that I would finish this up last week but things got really hectic around my house especially when you're surrounded by three little brothers, four younger cousins, aunts, uncle, grandparents and a mother who wants you to take care of them all. There is really no time to write. Sorry. Thanks for being patient though.**

Again at 4am, Max's alarm clock went off. Maxwell sat up turned it off cursing loudly. He continued yelling about being woken up yet again until he saw his next ghost sitting by the fire place. He didn't recognize this one though. She was a teenage girl who was older then Grace but younger Brighton. She had beautiful blond hair that much resembled Maggie's but was a lot thicker and much curlier.

Max- Who are you?

Sarah- I am the ghost of the future but also your granddaughter, Sarah.

Max- My granddaughter? But my children are much too young to have any children. Which one is your parent anyways?

Sarah- My mom's Maggie. And don't worry she was married before she had me. I'm from the future. Remember?

Max- Yes. I can't believe Margaret is married and has a child. What about Brighton and Grace?

Sarah- Well that's what I am here to show you. Now take my hand and let's get started.

He took her hand and again they walked towards the fire place and disappeared out of the bedroom. The first scene they saw was grown-up Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Sarah, and a man who he assumed was Maggie's husband sitting in the dining room at Nigel's house in Paris with him. He could tell it was Christmas time because of the decorations and the presents.

Max- Why are we here?

Sarah- We always come here for Christmas and they come to New York for Chanukah. My dad's Jewish. I love spending time with Uncle Nigel and auntie.

Max- Auntie? Do you mean Jocelyn?

Sarah- No. I mean Nigel's wife.

Max- Nigel's married? Well good for him. I'm glad he finally settled down. Who's he married to? Anybody I know?

Sarah- Oh you know here all right.

Sarah watched as Max's eyes grew wide when Nigel's wife entered the room and sat down next to him. Maxwell couldn't believe his eyes. What was the woman he was in love doing married to his brother? He kept watching his children and their nanny…well aunt. This didn't sit well with him. He could feel the purple vain on his temple start to pulsate.

Max- Nigel and Miss. Fine are married?

Sarah- Yep and it's not Miss. Fine anymore, it's Mrs. Sheffield.

Max- No this can't be. What about me?

Sarah- Well I guess I should explain. You're my grandfather but this is the first time I have actually met you.

Max- What how could I never meet my own granddaughter?

Sarah- Well it all happened about fifteen years ago. You broke Fran's heart once again and she had enough. She left and mom, Brighton, and Gracie were really mad at you. Mom moved out and in with my dad, Brighton went off to college, and Gracie just avoided you until she was old enough to move out on her own. And even when she did live with you, she spent most of her time at Fran's house who was at that point dating Nigel.

Max- I can't believe this! My own brother? Do they even love each other?

Sarah- Well sure but more as friends. They fight all of the time but try to avoid it when they're around us. And I shouldn't be telling you this but I saw Nigel kissing another woman once and it wasn't just a friendly kiss. It was a complete, full on make out session.

Max- She doesn't deserved to be treated like that. Does she know he's cheating on her?

Sarah- I think she might but after what she went through with you, she's just going to lie down and take it. It's killing her inside but she can't bare being alone.

Max- But what about me? Where am I?

Sarah- I'll show you.

They disappeared from the scene and reappear in a grave yard. The cold winter made the grave yard look even grayer than normal. Maxwell knew exactly where they were. He had visited this same sight hundreds of times. What he expected was seeing himself at Sarah's grave but instead he found himself looking at his own grave stone next to hers.

_Maxwell Beverly Sheffield_

_!955-2005_

Sarah's grave had beautiful flowers all around it. It was obvious that the children had kept it up but it wasn't the same for his . His had a single red rose and an envelope. He opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Maxwell,_

_ Everyday I regret leaving you but I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand having my heart broken more than it already was. I know that it was hard for you because you were afraid of getting yours broken again after Sarah died. I no it's too late now but I just wanted you to know that I never ever wanted to hurt you. I hope you don't blame me for all the problems with the kids. I really didn't want it to happen like it did. But you should be proud of them. Maggie and Michael make a great couple and that Sarah, she's amazing. She directed her school play. She has your passion for the theater. Brighton has been dating this one girl for about two years now and he told me he was planning on proposing to her on New Year's Eve. And as always Gracie is over achieving at everything she puts her mind to. She has really made a great life for herself. They all did. I caught your brother cheating on me the other day. I can almost hear you saying "I told you so" in that smug British accent of yours. I guess I was just fooling myself anyways. You were the only person I could ever love with all of my heart and soul. I will always love you and I miss you __so__, __so__, __so__ much and always will. _

_Love Always,_

_ Fran_

Maxwell stood there with tears in his eyes. He always knew that Fran loved him but she had never actually confessed it. He knew he had to change his ways or this future will happen. Now he had to figure out how to change it. He was about to ask Sarah but he realized his granddaughter was nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden the ground beneath him began to shake. A big gaping hole appeared in the ground and sucked Maxwell in. As he fell he saw all the spirits he encountered that night. They all began to yell to him.

James- Don't end up like me!

Sarah-Be happy honey!

Brighton- Don't let her leave us dad!

Sarah- You still have time! It doesn't have to be like this!

As Maxwell fell everything went black…


	5. Stop Running

Disclaimer- I don't The Nanny.

Scene 5

**Authors Note****- The events from Kooristan are not what is exactly said so don't yell at me. I just wanted to change a few things.**

All of a sudden Maxwell woke up in a cold sweat in the center of his bed. He sat up and checked the time. 6:30am. He was overjoyed! He hadn't missed his chance with Fran. He jumped around the room laughing with joy. He felt ten years younger.

Meanwhile in the room right below Maxwell's, Niles was getting a very rude awakening. He heard jumping around above him and he was beginning to think the ceiling was about to cave in on top of him. He got up out of his bed and walk over to the intercom. He turned it on so he could hear what was going on in his boss's bedroom.

Max- Yippee! I'm not too late! I'm not too late!

Niles turned the intercom off and began to make his way upstairs to Maxwell's room. As he trudged up the stairs he thought to himself: "What the hell is he doing? Isn't it a little early to be drinking? Well maybe if it was Babcock… I'll have to remember that one later."

Niles reached the door and knocked and waited for Maxwell to open the door. A few seconds later he was staring at his boss's huge grin.

Niles- Are you alright sir?

Max- I have never been better, old man!

Niles- Do you need anything before I begin to make breakfast for you and the children.

Max- Actually yes. Can you call the airport and book me on the next possible flight to Kooristan and don't bother making me breakfast.

Niles- Right away sir. But if you don't mind me asking sir, why the sudden interest in going Kooristan?

Max- Well I might as well tell you since you've been waiting for this day for the last five years. I'm going to get Fran and tell her I love her.

Niles- Your not pulling my leg, are you?

Max- No Niles. If I was going to pull your leg, I would tell you I fired C.C.

Niles- Very funny.

Niles begins to walk away down the hallway to start his day when Maxwell stops him.

Max- One more thing Niles..

Niles- Yes sir.

Max- After your done with breakfast and the airline, take the rest of the weekend off, you deserve it.

Niles- Thank You sir. Oh and Congratulations.

Max- Thank you old man.

Niles calmly walks down to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast. When he is down putting the cinnamon buns in the oven, he calls the airline. After all of Maxwell's business is squared away, Niles finally lets go and starts jumping around the kitchen looking just like Maxwell did earlier.

Niles- Yes finally yes, yes, yes! I've got to call Sylvia!

_**Hours Later in Kooristan….**_

Fran and Gracie are dressed in belly dancer costumes. They are surrounded by the Sultan and his guards. All of a sudden Maxwell rushes in and Fran and Gracie run over and hug him.

Fran- Oh Mr. Sheffield! I'm so glad to see you! They're trying to keep us here!

Sultan- I'm not trying to keep you here!

Fran- You wanted me to stay here and be your wife!

Sultan- What wife, I wanted you to stay here to be my nanny. You can leave anytime you want and now would be good.

The Sultan walks away followed by his guards leaving Maxwell, Fran and Gracie alone. Gracie loosens her grip on her father and runs off to say good bye to Billy. Maxwell turns Fran so she's facing him. Before he can speak she starts.

Fran- Mr. Sheffield, not that I'm not thrilled beyond belief that you are, but why are you here?

Max- I needed to tell you something.

Fran- You couldn't of waited till we got home or even called.

Max- No. I needed to tell you in person and right now.

Fran- Okay, shoot.

Max- The whole plane ride here I rehearsed what I wanted to say in my head but everything sounded cheesy or clichéd so I'm just going to speak from my heart. For the last five years I have been running from you but now I'm done running. I love you Fran and I never want you to leave ne ever again.

Fran- Am I dreaming again?

Max- No.

Fran- You're not going to take it back again?

Max- No I'm not going to take it back. When I took it back, I took back telling you. I never took back feeling it.

Fran- I love you too and I will never leave you.

_**The End…. Or The Beginning**_

Authors Note- So that's my story. I hope you liked it. I wasn't too happy about the final outcome but I'll let you be the judge. My next story should be up very soon so be sure to check it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3 _Mary_


End file.
